Ice Phoenix(SYOC)
by Gurren Lagann - Koichi Izumi
Summary: Yakura Orashiki, leaves his life of crime back in Terura. He forms a guild called Ice Phoenix in Fiore, with the sole purpose of defeating Crimson Angels, his former dark guild. SYOC! Starting April, this will be updated once a month. April 1st is the next update.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Phoenix**

 **A/N: Ice Phoenix is a SYOC, the Main Protagonist is Yuuta Yuuki, a young mage who wields Steel Phoenix Slayer Magic and Nullification Magic along with Star Magic.**

 **APP:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **History:**

 **Weapons/Equipment(If any):**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Magic:**

 **Spells(PM me new spells for the OC to learn):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Other:**

 **Quotes(Optional):**

 **A/N: Chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Ice Phoenix**

Chapter 1: Yuuta VS Reiko!

The guild of Ice Phoenix resides in the small city of Calendula, Fiore. There in one of the apartments lay the guy who wiped out entire towns effortlessly. Yakura Orashiki, formerly known as Tsuka Rurakku.

Yakura lay in bed, sleeping, not knowing it was the afternoon, and his fellow guild member Yuuta Yuuki was fighting someone…

~Yuuta's Perspective~

"I am Reiko, warrior of the sun!" A brunette with blue eyes said to a whitette with grey eyes. The whitette, Yuuta Yuuki, sighed.

"Before we fight, here are some conditions. Or rather, one. If I win, join my master's guild, Ice Phoenix!" Yuuta demanded. Reiko thought about it, should she? That mean she'd could go on missions and save her little sister!

"Sure, but if I win, you have to pay me weekly. 1,000 jewels weekly."

"Yeah." Reiko charged at Yuuta, she muttered a spell.

"Fire Sword!" A sword of flames appeared in Reiko's hand as she took a swing at Yuuta who swiftly dodged. Yuuta went in for a kick in the stomach, since she was vulnerable.

"Steel Phoenix's Tear!" Yuuta yelled, kicking Reiko in the stomach, and Reiko spat and went up into the air. Being in the air made her vulnerable, as she couldn't control her position.

"Steel Phoenix's Howl!" The magic howl shot towards Reiko, who was in a awkward position and couldn't move. At the last second, she figured a plan and suddenly yelled,

"Starry Night!" Yuuta was blown into the ground, his howl hurtling straight at him.

"What?" Yuuta asked himself as the magic power collided with him. Reiko fell back down to the ground, panting heavily. _That was a close one, my little stamina doesn't help. I'll have to beat him with this._

"Star Arts: Sun's Glaring Blade!" Just as Yuuta rised, unbearable pain filled him. It burn and he felt as if he was being hit by a blade. He felt burned and flames were eating at him. Arghh! Yuuta cried in pain. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Concentrating Magic Power in his hands, Yuuta grabbed the magical flame blade and stopped it, though it pushed him back a bit. He grinned, and Reiko thought it looked familiar. Her childhood friend's grin when he got excited in battle.

"Phoenix Slayer's Locked Arts: Steel Sword of Destruction!" Yuuta yelled and a small Katana appeared in his hands. He pushed at the blade and with a mighty swipe cut the Sun Glaring Blade in half. The shockwave was very powerful and was sent at Reiko, but it missed her and instead went and collided with a mountain and cut it clean and half. The shockwave sent and upwards shockwave and obliterated the top half of the mountain. Reiko looked behind her.

"How?"

"I win! Let's go Rei-chan, I'm looking forward to meeting everyone again,"

Yakura POV

Yakura entered his guild sighing and getting a cup of coffee. " **Melody(19)** I'd like for you to take Esmeralda(19) on a mission. Emseralda is new, so I'd like for you to show her the ropes," Melody nodded and got a flier from the mission board and left the guild with Em.

Melody POV

Melody and Em walked to the train station in silence. No one attempted to break the silence. They boarded the train. 30 minutes into the ride, they heard a scream.

"What was that?!" Em followed Melody to the next cart, where Melody was blasted my a magic gun into the wall. A man glared at Em. "Bye Bye!" He kicked Em in the chest which, pushed her out of the cart doors and off the train track, falling to the rock earth below, Em's body disappeared in the mist.

Back with Melody.

Melody woke up, surprised to see Em gone but she heard a scream, from outside the train. She managed to put everything together. The dark mages were occupied. Melody grabbed a card and threw it in the air.

"I call upon the World of Mythica. Open Legendarium, Gate of the Firece God! Ares!" Ares appeared.

"Yes, Melody-sama?"

"Get those mages!" Melody pointed at the dark mages while she tried to find out what to do with Em. Ares ran to a dark mage and kicked one in the chest and elbowed one in the nose.

With Em.

Em screamed terrified. She fell to the ground. But suddenly before her body could smash against the earth, a girl with dark grey hair caught her and flew up to the train. "Who are you?" Asked Em.

"Alice Marx is the name!" Alice flew to catch up with the train and managed to get in the cart that had Melody in it. "Esmeralda!" Melody cried. "Whose she?" Melody pointed at Alice.

"I'm Alice! I saved you're friend here!"

With Yuuta and Reiko.

Yuut looked at the woman in bed, who was sick.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry," a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry that I left!"

 **A/N:**

 **Characters Introduced in the Chapter:**

 **Yakura-Mine**

 **Reiko-Mine**

 **Alice-klbubblepop786**

 **Esmeralda-KorianneAnders**

 **Melody-MelodyOfSouls**

 **OCs Submitted:**

 **Sera Pryse-madmissY01**

 **Zelda Frost-Silver Hyacinth**

 **Trenna Vergunt-54NinjaGalGeek**

 **Ryan Starkson-MarvelNinja10**

 **Razi-Martyn(Guess)**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!**


	3. Guild Wars Silver Giants Arc

**Ice Phoenix**

 **Chapter 2:**

The Silver Giants

It all happened at once. Reiko and Yuuta were walking back to the guild, the same as Esmeralda, Melody and Alice.

When the town was attacked. A young boy had been walking down the street, the time the attack occurred. This boy was Razi, and he was at the right place, just the wrong time.

So, shall we finally start with the attack? Yes.

 _Bang!_

The docks were covered in explosions, alerting the pair of Yuuta and Reiko. When the smoke cleared, there were no ships.

"What is happening?" Yuuta asked, running ahead to get to the guild. Reiko followed close behind.

"I don't know!" She said as she followed the Steel Phoenix Slayer, who whizzed past people and cut corners to the street. That was when we saw the guild. Destroyed.

 **Razi**

Razi was hit by the explosion at the docks, but wasn't too harmed.

 _Where are the wizards?_ He thought, running across streets and trying his hardest not to fall.

"Excuse me!" He'd occasionally shout, as he accidentally bumped into people. He fell, once he reached the destroyed guild of Ice Phoenix.

"H-huh?" He asked no one in particular, but he was scared.

 _Mages were supposed to be strong._

 **Esmeralda, Melody and Alice**

"The guild is really awesome Alice," Esmeralda said reassuringly to Alice, who was still contemplating on whether to join or not. Melody was keeping to herself as they walked, and was still thinking of who Alice truly was.

"Hmm…" Alice thought about it and then smiled. "Will there be strong fighters?"

"Of course!" Melody cut in without thinking, practically thinking of people in the guild that surpassed her in power. "We have two S-rank mages in our guild. Yoma and Ryu. Yoma barely talks to anyone except the guild master, and was the first member, also a companion of Yakura before he started the guild. Ryu is the cheerful type that always talks, and you might not think of him as even an A-rank!" She continued in wonder and secret admiration of the two strongest mages. Alice and Esmeralda looked at her in astonishment, and to which Melody went back to her cold demeanor. "What?" She barked, and Esmeralda nervously smiled.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you barely participate in our conversations." She said, but Melody looked away. "Where's Alice?" Esmeralda suddenly inquired after a few minutes time.

"She probably went to the guild." Melody said, and started to run a bit faster than jogging. Esmeralda followed suit, and when they arrived to the guild, they were stunned silent and were filled with anger. Where the was the symbol of the Ice Phoenix guild, there was now the symbol of an Silver Giant, along where Ice Phoenix was imprinted, Silver Giants was imprinmted.

"What did they do?!" A voice shouted, and the man made his way through the man was going to go somewhere. Presumably to attack the Silver Giants guild.

"Yuuta!" Yakura thundered, stomping after him, and tried to get him to stop. "Let the council deal with it!" Yuuta turned to him with and enraged look in his eye.

"NO! I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR ASSES!" Yuuta roared defiantly, growing steel wings and flying into the sky. Yakura ordered Ryan, Ryu, Yoma, Trenna, and Antoine to go after Yuuta, while the others would wait. Reiko willingly snuck out, Razi following behind.

 **At the Silver Giants Guild**

The six managed to catch up to Yuuta, in which Yuuta convinced them to assist him in battle. Yuuta had a demonic expression, and they all wanted revenge.

"Knock, knock," Yuuta knocked on the guild door twice, and a mage opened it.

"Holy crap, it's the Ice Phoenix mages!" Ryu smiled a very evil smile.

"Well hello there," He said, punching the mage into a group of mages, and the war started there.

"Sky Devil's Orb!" Antoine shot a cluster of wind into an opponent, but it was stopped, and every Silver Giant member moved out of the way for the seven. "The Silver Giants' Seven Sins." There was a flash, and only Yuuta and the supposedly leader of the Seven stood with him.

"I am Okuro, and I'm here to destroy you." The man known as Okuro had black hair, and lavender eyes. He had a pale complexion, and his face was emotionless.

"Oi. Don't think I'm not going to shred you to pieces!"

 **Yoma**

"I'm Bastet of the Seven Sins." A girl with light pink hair and dark pink hair said, getting into a fighting stance. That was when she noticed Yoma was gone. Multiple fist hit her. "Huh?"

"Dark Curse: One Hundred Punches!" Yoma was repeatedly punching her, but Bastet suddenly disappeared.

"You're not the only one who can mover fast, Greeny boy!" She laughed, kicking Yoma into a tree. She had lust in her eyes, blood lust. Yoma stood up, glaring at her. "Dark Curse: On—!" He was kicked in his stomach, this time much harder and the force of the attack sent him upwards. The attack caused him to spit blood. He glared at Bastet, and she jumped towards him, kicking him in the head. Yoma fell down to the floor.

"You'll be a nice play thing!" Bastet growled, and grabbed him. She forcefully threw Yoma into the ground, probably destroying a few ribs. Yoma growled and forced himself up, and glared at Bastet.

"I'm not something that satisfies your needs!" Yoma he spat, but he was hit again hitting him into the ground.

"You say you're not, but you sure are doing well at it!" Bastet giggled, but Yoma rose up, a demonic aura over him.

"Omnipotent Curse: God's Fist of Fury!" A ferocious red aura surrounded his fist, and he swung his fist at Bastet, who was too scared to do anything, and was hit in the stomach and sent flying into the sky, the wind around her was so strong, that anybody that tried to reach her to would be torn apart by it.

"I KNOW YOU'RE SECRET!" Bastet yelled, as she was forced into the sky, never to be seen again.

"Tch. I'm sure you do, Yulis of the Blood Rose Battlefront." With that, Yoma walked off to find his other guild-mates.

"So, it really did fall apart…"

 **A/N:** Just what is Yoma's secret, and what is the Blood Rose Battlefront? What is Yoma's ties to it, and more importantly, what does Yoma look like?! Find out soon!


End file.
